Magic Racer
by sad-tears-of-death
Summary: When a friend of Mollys shows up at the races after vanishing when the Crogs attacked earth she learns a secret that can either destroy them all or save thier lives. mollyxAikka JordenxOC


Boom, Boom, Boom. The sound fills her ears and she turns toward the window. Her teacher raises a brow at her from behind her desk. The girls face turns into a scowl and

she jumps out of her seat. She points to the window and scrambles over to it. The other kids laugh and shout but its drowned out by drums. The teacher runs over to her

and looks out the glass pane. A red blur is barely visible as the rain thunders down. Worried the teacher twists the hinges and opens the window. Gasping she slams the

window shut and presses the button on the inner com. "Get me to the Principle. Principle? Look out your window! I know thousands. Crogs." The kids look startled at thier

teachers words. "Get out! Get out now!" she yelled shoving child after child out of the door and sending them out the back. She pulls the girl aside and tells her quickly.

"Go out the back, run along the shore line and reach the shed. I know what thier after and we need to get it out of here. Thier is a motorcycle in that shed. Run away from

here. Get your brother and go to Oban as soon as possible. They cant hurt you there." She nods and runs down the tiled steps crashing out the back door. A bright light, a

face and then...

"Leanna wake up, we have a race soon!" Blinking three times Leanna looks up at her brothers angry face. She bites her lip and whispers a quick sorry. Ray gave her a

thoughtfull look before nodding. He helped her up and handed her some money. "I know you have been wanting to see this place and I also know you've been feeling a little

dazed lately so I thought about it and decided what you need is a little shopping." Leanna screeched in delight and jumped into her brothers arms. Ray swung her around

playfully and handed her, her wallet. "Be back in half n hour. If your not I'll have to come looking for you and you don't want that do you?" he chuckled. She replied with a no

and sprinted down towards the market place. "Meat, fresh meat!" Voices from everywhere flooded her mind and she wasent paying attention to where she was going.

Suddenly she hit something hard and fell to the ground harshly. She got up quickly and looked into the eyes of a crog. "I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." she stuttered.

Leanna smiled nervously and continued walking. Before she could get three feet from the crog he grabbed her arm ruffly and pulled her off the ground. "You are an earth girl,

nay?" he asked. She gritted her teeth in pain and replied yes. "Do you know the one named Molly? or Eva?" Leanna didn't like where this was going. Molly or Eva was her

best friend. But she never saw her again after the crog attack. She swallowed hard and kicked the crog in the gut. He let go of her with a groan and she raced down the

market place like it was a marathon. "What does he want with Molly/Eva? She hasent even met this guy. She hadn't even left earth. Did he meet her during the Crog

invasion?" Leanna ran itno one of the oban star-racers shelters and hid. A big bug was starring at her. It flung its head back and let out a loud roar, flapping its wings wildly.

Leanna raised her hands up in defence and crawled over to the steps, and sat down with a sigh. She still watched the over-sized bug intently. "Leanna?" The voice was

female and it sounded a lot like Eva's. Leanna turned around and starred right into Eva's eyes. "Eva... its really you?" Leanna choked running up to her long lost friend. Eva

hugged her tightly tears streaming down her cheeks. "After the invasion I could'nt find you and I expected the worst." Eva whispered. Suddenly a nurasion stepped behind

Eva. By the way he was dressed Lyanna kew he was royalty. The sword in his hand scared her and she pushed away from Eva. Her foot slipped on the stairs and she flew

back. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain. Instead she felt soft hands catch her. "Leanna where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." She looked into

the face of Ray. She turned her head and hugged her brother. Ray was taken aback. "Ok, who are you?" Ray asked hugging her tighter. She looked behind Ray at the red

blur barely visible. It got closer and closer and soon the crog from before stepped in to the shelter. It was angry. "Your actions will be dealt with earth girl." the crog said

threw a clenched fist. Leanna looked at Eva and back at the crog. Before she could utter a reply the nurasion stepped infront of her and spread out his arms starring evily at

the crog. "You do not belong here crog. Leave before I have you thrown out." Eva smiled secretly. The crog gave him a disaproving glare. "Of course Prince Aikka. I just

thought that this earth girl might want to remember her parents deaths. I remember them well. They fought bravely against our forces but of course they were no match."

Leanna stepped back and glarred at the crog. "How dare you speak of my parents you dumbwitted monster!" Leanna yelled. She tried to run at him but Aikka grabbed her

and held fast. "Do not princess. You will only harm yourself." The crog smiled and laughed. "I remember you too yound Leanna. The only human to ever get away from my

grasp. The girl who ran like something unhuman, and I remember a very bright light before you left. And then voices, lots of voices." He shoke his head like he was trying to

rid himself of a bad dream. Eva starred at her friend unbelieving of the words that left the crogs lips. "Corag." Leanna said turning her head to the side. "So you do

remember me... witch!" Leanna closed her eyes hurt from the crogs words. "Leave her alone!" Ray yelled. The crog bowed to the prince and left. Leanna looked at her

brother. Her blue eyes were now nothing but black. She looked lost and then she swayed. Aikka caught her as she fell unconscious. "A witch?" Eva asked herself. "Don

Way spoke of a witch before." Ray picked his sister up in his arms and walked out into the dark night. Eva waved goodbye to Prince Aikka and followed Ray. "Ray, is what

the Corag said true?" Ray stopped and looked at her. "Yeah."

Please read and review


End file.
